


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by thiscanbegin



Series: Born To Die [2]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, lesbian serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two kinds of people in the world; those who come into your life and leave scars that you’ll carry with you for the rest of your life, and those who leave bruises that fade over time but you always remember the pain of when you first got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

She was a breathless, writhing mess as the woman’s mouth worked masterfully on her neck, leaving soft indentations of her teeth as she nipped along Victoria’s delicate skin. Her hands worked deftly to get Victoria out of her top but the hands didn’t stop once the fabric had fallen to the floor. They moved like ghosts over Victoria’s skin, dancing along her rib change and the underside of her breasts. Victoria would have laughed if she thought she had that breath to spare. As it was, she felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs and she was convinced that soon this woman would suck out her very soul.

They never spoke, they didn’t need to. They knew instinctively what the other wanted and Victoria was fine with that because every time she did open her mouth in an attempt speak only wordless moans escaped her lips. She had gone through every vowel in the alphabet, and even invented a few new ones, by the time the woman lips fluttered their way down to her chest.

There are two kinds of people in the world; those who come into your life and leave scars that you’ll carry with you for the rest of your life, and those who leave bruises that fade over time but you always remember the pain of when you first got them. Victoria knew instantly that this woman would leave the deepest scar of all and even then it was too late for her. The more she fought against it the deeper she sank, until she was swallowed whole with nowhere else to go.


End file.
